It Won't Be Like This For Long
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Jim Neidhart's views on Nattie growing up. Natalya and Jim :   **Jim's P.O.V**


**Another song-fic based on Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker.**

**This is in Jim Neidhart's P.O.V.**

**I don't own anyone mentioned in this story unfortunately. I want to give Jim a hug though. He seems like a big, cuddly teddy bear!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed softly as I heard the screaming coming from the nursery. At this rate, Jenny was going to be up at any minute as well. And then there would be chaos. I listened for a few minutes and then I stumbled out of bed. I made my way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. I ran the taps and splashed warm water on my face. I wasn't going to get back to sleep now. I felt Ellie's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see her, with our newborn daughter Natalie in her other arm. Ellie placed a gentle kiss on my lips and smiled at me gratefully as I took Nattie away from her.

"It's gonna be okay," Ellie said reassuringly, moving over to pour us both a cup of coffee. I nodded my head and rested Nattie upwards on my chest, her head resting on my shoulder; I could feel her breathing softly on my neck.

"It won't be like this for long you know," Ellie said.

"I hope not, I don't know how I'll survive." I said.

"One day, we'll look back at this week and laugh at how easy we had it." Ellie said.

"Easy, Nattie is like me, a restless little thing." I said. I heard her whimper and the screaming subsided.

"This phase is just gonna fly by, hold on baby. It won't be like this for long, I promise you." Ellie said. I nodded my head and rubbed Nattie's back as she fell silent.

* * *

**Four Years Later...**

I heard small footsteps enter the bedroom and I smiled to myself. I opened one eye and saw that it was about four-thirty.

"Daddy," Natalie whispered, poking my cheek. I feigned sleep and then I felt her crawl over me.

"Natalie" Ellie murmured.

"I'm scared Mommy," Nattie whispered.

"All right, come and sleep on this side of the bed. Don't sleep next to Daddy or he'll roll on top of you." Ellie whispered. I felt her jump over and I rolled over, wrapping my arm around Ellie. I kissed the back of her neck and she sighed contentedly. I smiled and went back off to sleep.

The next morning, I dropped Natalie off at preschool and she clung to my leg.

"Don't go Daddy; I don't want you to go!" She whispered. I looked down at her and sighed. The teacher came over and peeled her off of me.

"What can I do?" I asked, feeling guilty when I saw Nattie burst into tears.

"Don't worry Mr Neidhart, this will only last a week or two." She replied.

"What if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Mr Neidhart, we go through this all the time. And it won't be like this for that long. One day, you'll drop her off and she'll go off with her friends, not even noticing that you're gone. This phase will just fly by. So just stick with it and hold on, she won't be like this for long." The teacher said. I nodded and bent down to kiss the top of Nattie's head.

"I love you Princess," I said.

"I love you Daddy, don't go," She said, her tear-filled eyes staring up at me.

* * *

"One day man, she is gonna be a teenager," Davey said to me.

"I know and then she'll hate me most of the time." I said. Davey laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it might seem like that." He said, sipping his beer.

"Then I'll have to walk her down that aisle, and raise her veil." I said. I heard crying from Nattie's room and she came out.

"Daddy," She cried, running over and jumping into my arms.

"I'll bet you get sick of this though." He said.

"Nah, I don't really mind." I said, carrying her back into her room. I kissed her forehead and watched as she got down saying her prayers.

* * *

I lay down beside her, listening to her breathing until it went soft and even. I looked over at her and realised that her eyes were finally closed. I watched her closely and ran the pad of my thumb over the tear stains on her cheek and my heart broke.

Nattie wouldn't be like this for long. One day, my baby girl was gonna be all grown up, and she wouldn't be living with us anymore. She'd probably have a boyfriend; maybe she'd get married and have kids. No more Daddy-Daughter time. The first four years of her life had flown by so fast and I was sure she would grow up just as fast. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to hold on to how she is now. I just knew she wouldn't be like this for long.

My precious Nattie was growing up, and there was nothing I could do about that. Except cherish every moment with my baby girl.

* * *

**There we go! I hope you all enjoy this! Reviews please!**


End file.
